Something New
by Grrrrlz
Summary: This is something Random me and my friend Jocat237 on Deviantart decided to do. It's between our OC'S. WARNING!: GIRLxGIRL DONT LIKE? DONT READ! Hope you like though :P


Ausra Walked through the streets of New York City kicking the stray cans and garbage in her way. "Can't believe I was put on collection duty again!" She pushed her bright red Mohawk bangs out of her eyes and sighed. Small sounds of metallic hitting concrete had her turning in circles trying to figure out what it was. after a few minutes, the noises stopped, the night once again becoming silent. "Come on Ausra, your going crazy." she mumbled to herself, taking a left turn into the abandoned warehouse station. "Warren!" She screamed and an old, disgusting man jumped out from behind a corner frightened. "Y-yes, miss Ausra?" "Where's the purple dragon's money?" "H-here m-m-miss Ausra" the man stuttered, shakily handing over a metal tin. opening it up, Ausra quickly counted the money, giving the man a nod before leaving. Sometimes it was good to have higher math skills than most. She sighed once more before exiting the old warehouse. Once outside, Ausra swung the bag of dollars through both hands. Her left hand slipped causing the sack to tumble into a darkened alley. "Shit." As she entered the ally, something in her gut told her she was being watched. Letting her eyes roam the ally and finding nothing, Ausra shoved the feeling away, beginning to search for the money. "Where the hell is it?!" A sound buzzed and it caused her to jump."Who's there?" Glowing purple orbs began to surround her, the sound of metal clanking all around her once again as the orbs seemed to multiply. "Kraang, the one known as Ausra is in the area known as secret." "Yes Kraang, But Kraang wants Kraang to bring the one known as Ausra back to Kranng." "Then let us bring the one known as Ausra back to Kraang." A light flashed on over head, enabling Ausra to see the many Kraang bots around her, their blasters held up and pointed at her "Shit." A kraang bot lunged at Ausra. Nearly dodging, she ran as fast as she could away from the abominations. "Kraang, the one known as Ausra is escaping from the area that is secret, Kraang must capture the one known as Ausra." The bots began to pick up pace and eventually slammed Ausra into the wall. Grunting from pain, Ausra tried to stand but failed. One reached down and grabbed her by the wrists, taking both in one metallic hand. lifting her up, Ausra was now hanging almost a foot off the ground. "Kranng, we have captured the one known as Ausra." "Good Kraang. Let us bring the one known as Ausra back to-" suddenly both arms of the Kraang bot holding Ausra up were sliced off, causing Ausra to fall to the ground. look at the ground next to her, she saw a silver Kunai with magenta coloured wrappings around the handle stuck in the ground, the kraang's arms next to it. "What the-" Her words were cut off by a reptile like figure jumping on random Kraang bots and mutilating them. Ausra screamed as the brain-like creatures screeched and slithered away. The reptile jumped off the collapsing kraang bot, landing in front of Ausra in a crouch. "Back off Kraang." It sneered in a feminine voice that was as cold as ice. up close Ausra could see that she was definitely female, and that her skin was a bright neon green, darker green scars in a few areas that she could see. Ausra could not see the face of her hero as she was turned away, a Kunai held defensively in both hands "Who-what are you?" Ausra stood slightly and coughed a bit causing the female to look her way, still concealing her face in the shadows. Ausra's shaky legs held her weight for but a moment before collapsing once more. Faster than her eyes could see, the female caught her in her scarred arms, lowering her gently to the ground and leaning her up against the wall. "does it matter?" she spoke without emotion, once again stepping in front of Asura as the kraang seemed to finally understand what was happening. "It does." Ausra was entranced in this female's appearance, nothing like she had ever seen before." Do you have a name?" She asked almost childlike. Rushing forward, the reptile sliced off the head of a kraang bot, shoving a kunai into it's "gut" before wrenching out the now bleeding alien, tossing it to the side mindlessly as she kicked the collapsing metal corpse at another bot. "The names' Annalise." she spoke, turning her head to reveal her face. "I'm Ausra." Ausra wasn't frightened at Anna, just enticed. She was such an odd creature, yet so amazing "Nice to meet you." Anna said with a subtle wink, before turning back around and launching herself at all the approaching kraang, taking them down with affectiveness Ausra felt warm blood rush to her pale face. A little bit of embarrassment, and a little of some thing else. She stood again, this time gaining balance and a few steps towards Anna. Glancing back, Anna's magenta coloured eyes widened. "No! Move!" She lunged towards Ausra, but a kraang laser struck her in the chest, sending her back into a wall. something thick and painful poured along Ausra's back, causing her to scream out in agony Ausra fell to the ground, her arms cold barely hold her weight anymore. The pain filled her with aches and she just couldn't do it. Ausra passed out. "Kraang, the one known as Ausra is Kraang's for the taking back to another area that is secret." "No! Fuck off you stupid aliens!" Annalise growled, throwing 5 of her kunai at the guts of 5 kraang. each hit their mark as she quickly collected Ausra's newly transformed body. Ignoring the pain in her chest, Anna ran as fast as she could, carrying Ausra's bridal style in her arms. When she couldn't do it anymore, Anna hid inside a small shed in someone's backyard, clutching her chest with one had as she tried to breath through the pain and holding Ausra close with the other. Ausra's eyes shot open and she began to breath heavily. Feeling the change but not seeing it, Ausra's vision seemed to change as well. When she first opened her eyes they felt tight and closed, now they were wide open and filled with fear. Ausra began to struggle in Anna's hold, her fear making her panic. "Shhh... it's alright... I know..." i grimace made it's way on Anna's face as she coughed painfully, he hand rubbing a slightly burned section on her chest. "i know it hurts right now, but please be silent and calm down, we must stay hidden a little longer to make sure they do not find us." She couldn't find the words to speak so she just nodded frantically. Still breathing horribly, Ausra saw the burned section. "Good." Anna said as she removed a Kunai a peaked out a window of the shed. Her thumb on the hand that was holding Ausra began to gently run Ausra's shoulder, trying her best to sooth her while also keeping a look out. Ausra was surprisingly calm now, it felt good having a another girl by her side. Ausra moaned a whisper as her bones ached. She could tell that Anna hurt as well, Ausra took one of her own shaky hands and held it on Anna's. Turning her head back, Anna flashed Ausra a small smile before returning it to look out the window. after another few minutes, Anna helped Ausra out of the shed. "Come on, Let's get you some where safe." she whispered, wrapping one of Ausra's arms around her neck and resting her hand on the girl's hip. Ausra smiled and let Anna take lead. She carried Ausra to another alleyway and gently put her on the ground. Lifting the manhole with one hand, she beckoned Ausra with the other. "I'm going to take you to meet some friends." she said. "they're like me and you" Once Ausra had reached the bottom, Anna climbed down on the ladder, shut the manhole, then let herself fall the rest of the way down, rolling forward to lessen the impact one she hit the ground. she rubbed her chest slight as she stood but otherwise showed no emotion. "Can you walk on your own? I need to be able to watch for any enemies. there are quite a few threats down here." "Yes, but what do you mean 'like me?'" Ausra questioned. Anna looked confused for a second but then ushered Ausra over to a puddle. She caught the first glimpse of her new body. "What the hell am i?!" "From what I can tell, you are a gecko. But do not worry about that now, we must get out of here before anything else occurs. I would like to avoid another fight as much as possible." Grabbing Ausra's hand, Anna pulls her along and father into the sewers. Ausra struggled to keep up with Anna, was she out of shape?"Where are we going that is in the sewers?" Ausra looked around for a second." When you said safe i thought maybe a house?" A small chuckle left Anna's lips. "I am Mutant turtle. I don't think that will go over well with over 99% of the world. I also have my own enemies, and the more i stay in the sewers, the farther i'm away from them and the experiments they wish to bring me back in for." she said non-chalantly, guiding Ausra down another, somewhat cleaner looking tunnel Anna reached a dead end, or so it seemed. She touched different bricks on the wall in a special pattern. This revealed a secret passageway making Ausra gasp. "Yah, Donatello is pretty good with this kind of stuff." Anna said as she lead Ausra into a large room, one that looked all too familiar to a normal living room in a normal house. "Speaking of which. Boys! Sensei! I would really like to have a word with you." she shouted, her voice cracking slightly at the end, painful sounding coughs following shortly after. "Damn... Remind me to thank the kraang for this later." she growled, urging Ausra to take a seat on a blue couch. She did as was told and took a seat on the fluffy couch. At that moment 4 more figures appeared from this door that looked like it was made from bamboo. "S'up, Anna!" The orange clad turtle spoke. "Hi" she spoke calmly. "Boys, this is Ausra. I found her being attacked by the kraang. I tried to help but in the end she got mutated in what you see now. Ausra, the goofy one in the orange bandana is Michelangelo, the one with a stick up his ass is with the blue bandana Leonardo, the one who looks ready to kill anything with a red bandana is Raphael and the one who is about to come a check us both over for injuries with a purple bandana is Donatello." "uh, hello.."Ausra just stared at the creatures. "So, does anything hurt?" Donatello walked over to the girls. "What do you think?" Anna replied a bit snarkish. "I take that as a yes.." Don groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, but check Ausra over for any problems during her mutation. she is still pretty wobbly on her feet and her balance is off." Annalise said sternly, walking over to the side of the room and leaning against the wall, watching everyone's movements cautiously while crossing her arms over her chest. Don curiously touched an examined Ausra's head and legs. His slight touch made her laugh."Oh, sorry.." Ausra became calm once more. "It seems that it is temporary weakness, when we were mutated we were babies. That means this could have happened but we did not walk yet so we may not have experienced it." "Does that mean she will be alright?" Anna asked from her spot in the room. "I believe so, yes." Donnie responded, giving Ausra a kind smile. Ausra smiled back and attempted to stand. Wobbling like a newborn deer she caught herself on the side of the couch. "Got it.. How long is this suppose to last?" "probably another few hours at most. once you get the hang of walking around though, then you might be able to push passed it" Donnie said. Anna watched Ausra walking carefully, turning her head only once to let out a cough "Check on Anna." Ausra whispered." She took a shot to the chest." She glanced sadly at Don. "Typical Anna, she doesn't like anyone helping her." Don replied, standing and making his way over to Anna. "Back off Donatello, I'm fine." she growled, her stance becoming a bit more defensive. "I'll be the judge of that. Now let me see." he replied, reaching forwards. Anna quickly shot her hand out, grabbing Don's wrist and holding it away from her. unfortunately, this just revealed the injury on her chest. Ausra glared."You need him to look at you, im no doctor, but that looks horrible!" "I'm perfectly fine!" Anna spat. Ausra stood once more determined to get to her destination. Raph tried to help her when she stumbled but she shook him off. Eventually Ausra made it next to Anna and got in her face. "Let him look at your wound or so help me god.." "You'll what? So far you still have to struggle just to walk." she said with a smirk, her bright magenta eyes flashing with amusement. Ausra used most of her strength to slam Anna against the wall more." Just do it chica." She took a deep breath." Remember, now i know where you live, and i can lead them here.." All remnants of amusement left Anna's eyes, a now dangerous glare in place. the scar that ran across her face made her seem that much more dangerous. "We both know you wouldn't." she snarled. After a few minutes of glaring at each other, Anna spoke. "Fine, no use making a big deal out of nothing." she growled, easily reaching up and removing Ausra's hands from her shoulders, where she had been pushing to keep Anna pinned. "I suggest that little suggestion stays just that, a suggestion. Doesn't matter who you are, no one threatens my family." Pulling Ausra with her, Anna sits down on the couch, making Ausra do the same before her legs give out. Ausra smirks and lays her head on the couch as well. "Family has never done nothing for me, why is it such a big deal?" Ausra's smirk left for a second to reveal a sad expression. "I mean, all you have is yourself, no one will protect you but you." Ausra's smirk returned fully now. "I didn't know what family meant for the longest time either. I was created and raised in a laboratory for thirteen years. i found these guys 2 years after i had escaped and they have been my family ever since." Anna spoke casually as Don kneeled in front of her. She reached out and playfully jabbed Asura in the side, making her yelp "by the way, wipe that smirk off your face." "I'm sorry, sweetie, its kinda plastered there." Ausra smiled and poked Anna back A large smile broke out on Anna's face but before she could get Ausra back, Don spoke. "Can you please sit still, I'm trying to look at this." he snapped lightly, causing both Anna and Ausra to burst out Laughing Don only rolled his eyes and continued to check Anna's wound. "Well, the good news is that you aren't severely injured, but you may have some irritation for a couple weeks." "See. I'll just have to make sure I'm a 'slight irritation' in the kraang's ass for the next few years." Anna said with a growl, rubbing her chest. "Alright, Ausra's gonna sleep in my room because this couch is not comfy at all and there is no way in hell im letting her sleep in one of your rooms." she said with a wink, standing up and taking Ausra by the hand, and leading her upstairs. Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don raised a brow. "Have fun!" Mikey chuckled. "Mikey!" Everyone snarled. Slipping a kunai from the wrapping on her thigh, Anna throws it at mikey, pinning his bandana tails to he wall. as he goes to move, he ends up tripping and falling on his shell. Ausra burst out laughing like an idiot."Oh, hi.." with a smirk, Anna pulls Ausra into her room, closing the door behind her. "this is where you are going to stay until we can get you your own room. I'll probably just get mikey to clear out one of the storage rooms he has made a mess out off and Donnie will build you a nice bed. for now, make yourself at home." Anna said, turning around walking over to a small med pack laying on a desk. reaching inside, Anna pulls out a bottle of cream that is meant to help with burns. Ausra limped around the room admiring certain trophies Anna had kept."Whats this?" she pointed to a weird metal item that was bent out of shape. "Its part of a Kraang bot, the first one i smashed." Anna then rubbed the cream on her chest which made her cringe. "It was during my firs year of freedom that i was discovered by them. they tried to take me away, back into a laboratory. there was no way in hell i was going to let them, so i fought back. ended up killing at least twenty of the bastards before they backed off. i took a piece of their metal off the ground as i left, thought it looked cool enough to keep as a souvenir." Anna said, gently adding a bit more cream and rubbing it in with a pained expression. "Are you okay?" Ausra asked coming towards Anna. She sat next to Anna putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, jus stings a bit." she said with a smile, putting the gel away before going back and sitting with ausra. Ausra smiled sadly and rubbed Anna shoulder once more. "Hey, don't worry about me little one, I've taken plenty of injuries that are way worse than this, as you can see from my face and plastron." Anna said, gesturing to the scar on her face and the two chucks missing from her plastron "Hey, im not that little, Anna." Ausra put her hands on her hips. "Are to me." Anna says with a smirk, winking at her blue friend Ausra blushed a bit before punching Anna playfully on the shoulder "bad idea girlie." Anna growled playfully before pouncing on Ausra, gently running her hands up the gecko's sensitive legs, feet and sides, making her laugh. Ausra screamed and pushed Anna off of her only start to tickle her. A small giggle erupted from Anna's lips before she grabs Ausra's wrists and flips them, pinning the gecko girl down with a smirk on her lips as Ausra struggles to get free from her strong grip "Oh shit.." Ausra whispered. Anna smirked down at her, her eyes twinkling playfully as she looked down into Ausra's red ones. the smile slowly started to fade and Anna's gaze flickered between Ausra's eyes and her lips. Ausra's lips formed a soft 'O' shape as the moment swirled into action. Anna leaned down slowly and the two locked lips. releasing Ausra's wrists, Anna placed both of her hands on either side of Ausra's head, supporting herself so she wasn't putting her weight on the beautiful gecko. Anna had been tryig to ignore all attraction she felt towards the newly mutated girl, but now that Ausra was kissing her back, she didn't care to hide it any longer. Ausra twisted herself so that she could be on top. Ever since she met Anna she knew there was some thing between them. But, she was still quite confused, up until this amazing moment she definitely liked boys. Wrapping her hands around Ausra's neck, Anna deepened the kiss, running her tongue gently over the gecko's bottom lip, hesitantly asking for entrance. Ausra could feel Anna's tongue begging and she gave way. Anna's cherry tongue danced along with Ausra's Strawberry one. Anna slid her one hand up, gently playing with Ausra's hair. That was another thing Anna found interesting about Ausra, her hair. Her hair was bright red and cut into a Mohawk, showing off her blue bald head. Ausra purred a bit when Anna touched her like this. It was new, interesting, amazing. Placing one more kiss on Ausra's lips, Anna pulled away, looking up at Ausra with a slightly shocked expression, and a tint of pink colouring her cheeks Ausra smiled with the same blush rising."I-i think we should go out to the other guys." Anna whispered softly. "Oh, okay then."Ausra got off of Anna and slowly limped out of the door. After shutting the door, Anna rushed forward a picks Ausra up bridal style, laughing at the yelp that escapes Ausra's lips at the sudden movement. "is that Anna laughing?" Mikey asked from his spot in front of the tv. "Oh, god, it is!" Raph exclaimed in shock. "I don't get how a chick could make her so.. Happy?" "Don, girls make YOU happy.." "Boys... They're all retarded" Anna mumbled loudly enough to be heard by the other turtles. "Hey!" The all said in unison. With a small chuckle, Anna gently tossed Ausra on the couch. unfortunately, when Ausra hit the couch she ended up bouncing and then falling on the floor. everything was silent for a moment until Ausra started laughing, everyone else joining in shortly afterwards "Go ahead and break my ass while your'e at it!" Ausra giggled and stood up. "my bad." Anna said, giving Ausra a wink before turning around. "im gonna go work out, gotta get used used to this chest pain so it doesn't affect my fighting" And that was the beginning of something new... of something that could change the previously damaged lives of two girls... well, mutant girls. 


End file.
